


The Hobbit: Illustrated Short Stories

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NSFW hobbity drabbles with accompanying fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Found my old sketch book, there was some cute little smutty pics in there, thought I could put them with some little stories and share them!

Bofur slid into the hobbit's welcoming body with a low, pleased groan, his face dimpling with a gentle smile as he looked down at his little lover, wondering with a soft purr, "How's that, then?"

Bilbo sighed in pleasure beneath him, his eyes closed for a moment as he got used to being so full. He finally glanced up at the dwarf, only to click his tongue with a playful little frown to find his face shadowed by an old, familiar bit of clothing. Of course, he was nude except for that. "It'd be better if you weren't still wearing that blasted hat."

"I thought ye liked the hat!" Bofur looked offended for a moment, but the moment was ruined when he chuckled, dimpled smile over taking his features. He leant down, kissing at Bilbo's neck with fervour, hearing how the hobbit huffed as the flaps of the hat swatted at his face. Bilbo pushed the dwarf back with a noise of protest, only to have Bofur murmur in his amusement, "Alright, but if I'm takin' the hat off, yer the one who's wearin' it instead. Gotta make sure I don't lose it, ye see?"

"What? Oh!" Bilbo gasped as the dwarf pulled his signature hat from his head and promptly placed it over the hobbit's chestnut curls, pushing it down until it covered his eyes. Bilbo reached up to push back the slightly-too-large head wear, leaving his hand there to hold it in place, looking up at Bofur with wide brown eyes, surprised. Before he could protest the action, however, Bofur had leant back, his hands fixing on his hobbit's hips as he started to thrust. Any protest Bilbo could have possibly come up with was lost in a soft moan of pleasure, his whole body arching as Bofur moved into him with a gradually building pace. Bofur made a pleased noise.

"Aye, think this is a much better arrangement." Bofur rumbled with a loving grin as he looked down at his little hobbit wearing his hat, watching the way his body arched into each rock of his hips. He was so gorgeous like this, Bofur unable to contain his desire, murmuring, "Looks good on ye."

Bilbo scoffed like he doubted that but was unable to keep the shy smile from his face. Still, he didn't bother to reply, because when he looked up and saw how Bofur was looking at him with that smitten expression on his face, Bilbo decided he could be fine wearing the hat for now. At least this way he got to see Bofur without it...


	2. Stretching

"Aah, that's it. Bilbo... Mahal, ye take it like it was made for ye, love..." Bofur murmured, greatly enjoying the flush it brought to the little hobbit's cheeks that had nothing to do with the fact he was slowly sinking down onto Bofur's full length. Bofur reached around behind the hobbit, who was currently kneeling in his lap, and gently teased his fingers around where Bilbo was being stretched so wide by him. Bilbo's breath hitched, his body arching and his hands moving to grip the dwarf's broad shoulders. Bofur made an interested noise, eyebrows arching and a wicked little smile on his face "Oh, like that?"

"Y-yes." Bilbo agreed, seeing no point in denying it. He pushed back slightly against the dwarf's thick fingers, and Bofur gave a little rumble low in his throat went he felt the hobbit's muscles give like they meant to envelop the fingers as well. Bilbo gasped, his body arching, his own excited length brushing against the dwarf's slightly soft belly. "Oh, Bofur!"

"Careful, love." The dwarf warned, as always at loathe to do anything that might cause his little hobbit discomfort, even as he felt arousal heat his belly at the new possibilities suddenly presented to him. He swallowed, pushing back those thoughts to focus on making sure Bilbo felt nothing but pleasure, not wanting to give away his wicked thoughts. "Keep that up and ye're gonna have more than ye may have bargained for stretching ye out..."

"And if that's what I want?" came the breathless reply that Bofur never would have expected. Bilbo wanted to be stretched? He knew the little hobbit had a bit of something for Bofur's size, but to want more... Bofur groaned helplessly at the thought, moving to press his face against the hobbit's soft chest to hide his eager expression. He felt Bilbo nuzzle against the top of his head, hearing as he breathed out, "I can take it, you won't break me..."

"Ye're a marvel." Bofur murmured with a little grin, knowing better than to argue with what the hobbit said he was capable of. He moved, tracing his fingers around the ring, carefully curling two of his fingers in past the already stretched muscle, feeling them sink in easily. Bilbo gasped, trembling, but the noise he made was definitely one of pleasure. Bofur kissed the hobbit's chest, humming softly as the hobbit's body clenched and started to roll against him. Bofur bit back a groan, wondering softly, "Good?"

"Oh, yes!" Bilbo gasped back, biting his lip, still bouncing himself with increasing excitement in the dwarf's lap.

Bofur looked up at his hobbit with wonder, he'd never imagined Bilbo would like being stretched out so. Never thought it would affect him quite so much, either. He moved, capturing the hobbit's mouth in a rough kiss, mumbling as they parted, "I am the luckiest dwarf in the world..."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice Bofur's cheeky little piercing. It's called a lorum or low frenum piercing. Yep. 
> 
> And sorry for the lack of body hair on Bofur, I couldn't get it to look right with my copics. Boo.


	3. Noises

"Mister Dwalin!"

Dwalin smiled a little at the gasp of his name, adjusting his grip on the little dwarf's ankles, holding them up in the air as he rocked slowly into him. Ori shivered beneath him as Dwalin started to move, already quaking with pleasure, holding his hand up near his mouth like he meant to stifle his noises. Dwalin gave a disapproving tut, drawing Ori's attention up to him, the little dwarf giving a little frown, concerned he'd done something wrong.

"Don't yeh be shy 'bout yer noises, lad. I told yeh I meant for yeh te be loud when I could." Dwalin instructed and Ori bit his lip, his eyebrows tenting nervously until Dwalin gave a slightly rougher thrust into him, making him cry out, his fingers curling uselessly as his hand remained on his chest. Dwalin made an approving noise, continuing his more forceful pace, wanting to cause more noises. The tattooed dwarf gave a glad rumble, "That's it. Wanna hear yeh... Hear how much yeh love it."

"Oh! Uuuh!" Ori moaned obligingly, as Dwalin's rhythm into him built. He wasn't used to making such noises, usually they had to be quiet for fear of interruption, but now Dwalin had him, completely naked, in a space of their own, and Dwalin wanted him to make some noise. Ori could make noises, when he looked up and met Dwalin's lust-filled stare, he arched his back with a cry, "D-dwalin, please!"

"Aye, lad. Yeh'll get yers." Dwalin rumbled back, fingers flexing against Ori's slim legs as he thrust smoothly into him. He looked down at the flushed little dwarf and gave a low groan. He was so sweet, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as his noises continued to spill forth with increasing fervour. Dwalin was very much looking forward to being able to hear those noises properly from now on.


	4. Slick

Bilbo gasped softly, arching his back as Bofur's slick fingers eased into him. Bofur watched the shudder of pleasure run through the hobbit's body, leaning in between his plump thighs to lick along the hobbit's stiff length. Bilbo moaned, his lip going between his teeth as he looked down at the dwarf between his legs. He was met with the sight of Bofur, with his hair loose, falling in tresses about his shoulders and on Bilbo's chubby belly, grinning up at him.

"Feelin' good, love?" Bofur wondered gently, and Bilbo smiled, his cheeks pinked and his eyes full of love.

"You have to ask?"

"No, but I like to hear ye say it." The dwarf admitted, shifting himself. He hitched one of Bilbo's legs up over his shoulder, his arm slipping under this hobbit's arched hips and pulling him down towards him. He held Bilbo still as he worked his fingers inside his lover, slick dribbling down onto the sheets with little care from the dwarf as he thrust his fingers. Bilbo couldn't stop himself from rocking into Bofur's deliberate touches, his head falling back against his plush pillow, back bowing up.

"You make me feel good, Bofur." Bilbo sighed, hearing the little rumble that Bofur let out at the admission. Bofur leant in, trailing his tongue over Bilbo's cock again, curling his fingers just right and feeling Bilbo tense as he found his mark. Bilbo's toes curled, his fingers gripping the sheets, his cock leaking on his belly already. He was completely unaware of Bofur's fixated stare as he moaned out again, completely at his lover's mercy and all too happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the stuff out of my old art diary. Hope everyone enjoyed! :D


End file.
